Waterlogged
by Axie Flamesilocks
Summary: AU Akudemy oneshot. Axel doesn't seem to like water, but around Demyx, that's just not an option. After being refused too many times, our musician takes matters into his own hands. Rated for language and suggestive themes.


So I haven't had ANY time to work on OB&B&S because my family went up to the mountains for the weekend and otherwise it's just been hectic. I wrote this while I was up there because I love Axel to BITS and I felt like describing him. It's based at the same spot I visited, but I've changed some of the details and lah dee dah. And I figured I might as well give you something to chew on while I try to resurrect the Squigglidoo plot bunny.

Note: When I say "waves," I don't necessarily mean tidal waves or curly-cue surfer waves or waves with froth and potential to harm and such; it's mostly in reference to those mild little humps you get when you're far out at sea. So if you're imagining huge waves breaking over our vict—er, dear Nobodies, then YOU'RE GETTING THE WRONG IMAGE.

* * *

-Waterlogged-

* * *

Demyx was sick and tired of it. In the eighteen months since he and Axel had officially started going out, he'd put up with a lot. He'd gone on the most sadistic roller coasters ever dreamed up by mankind, horseback riding, hot air ballooning, and sky-diving, and he'd only barely managed to draw the line at walking across hot coals. But Axel, for all his daring stunts, almost always refused Demyx's suggestions when it came to date ideas. Demyx's proposition of a visit to the beach was bluntly refused on the grounds of, "Fucking _sand_." Undaunted, the blond suggested snorkeling or sailing only to be met with, "Fucking _salt_." In desperation, Demyx called on Axel's love of theme parks and brought up a popular water park, but Axel flatly turned it down because it was "Fucking _wet_."

Demyx was beginning to suspect his boyfriend just hated water.

So, even though Axel would shamelessly indulge his lover's obsessive desire to go to Coldplay, Linkin Park, Thousand Foot Krutch, and Breaking Benjamin concerts, the blond ultimately decided something had to be done about this aversion to his favorite element. To make sure it happened, he recruited Xigbar, his longtime friend and mentor; Namine, the diminutive savant from his art history class; and Larxene, whom he didn't know too well but who could be relied upon as a manipulative bitch.

Once the players were in place, Demyx approached Axel. "Afternoon, babe," he greeted the redhead, pecking him on the cheek and flopping onto the couch next to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Axel growled, but he didn't wipe the kiss away like he usually did. Demyx considered that progress.

"Eleventy billion," the blond answered as he always did, taking the opportunity presented and hooking an arm around Axel's shoulders. Axel was younger, but Demyx was shorter, so the two of them tussled for control of the relationship from time to time (Demyx usually lost). At this point, though, Axel was too absorbed in his DS to care one way or the other. "So babe," Demyx added, purely to get his boyfriend's attention. "I've got something set up for Wednesday. You game?"

"Depends on what it is," Axel muttered.

"It's _fun_, is what it is," the blond whined, withdrawing his arm and curling up kittenishly at Axel's side. "You can never just _trust_ me about these things." He pouted.

Something about the way he'd rested his ear at Axel's shoulder had caught the redhead's full attention, and now those aquamarine eyes were locked on Demyx's sea blue ones. There was a mournful little warble from the handheld as Axel's character tragically died without his guidance, but he didn't seem to notice. "You are _irresistible_, you know that?" the younger boy murmured, never dropping his gaze from Demyx's. Finally he groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go if I really have to, but you gotta tell me what it is."

"Okay." Demyx beamed. "It's a surprise."

Axel glared at him.

"I told you what it is," the blond pointed out defensively, finally pulling away.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

Demyx smirked and rose. "C'mon. We gotta buy you a bathing suit."

Axel's expression turned to stone. "_Oh_ no. No way, no how," he said shortly, waving a dismissive hand. "Anything but that."

"Oh _c'mon_…"

"_No_, Demyx."

Demyx finally snapped. "I don't know if you noticed," he growled, teeth clenching, "but I've never turned you down. Not once. I've followed through on every hare-brained stunt you came up with, so don't you think it's time you did the same?"

He stopped short. He probably would've said more, but Demyx's self-esteem was record-breakingly low, and it was more the expression on Axel's face that stopped him than anything else. The redhead looked almost frightened of him. "Sorry," the blond mumbled, drawing in on himself.

But the fear didn't disappear from Axel's eyes, and he bit his lip, twisting a loose thread around his fingertips. "I," he whispered, and slowly managed to say, "I can't swim, Demyx." Then he blushed brightly and glared at the wall.

Normally Demyx would've ribbed him for this one, but he knew it was too cruel to do that right then. After all, _this_ was why Axel was so dead set against these things, and the egotistical bastard that he was hadn't wanted to admit fault. The blond sighed with relief. "You won't have to. Promise. Just do it for me? Please?"

Axel turned his sullen glare on Demyx, who was working hard to sustain his sweetest puppy-eyed look since the time he'd suckered the last cinnamon roll from Xigbar, and sighed heavily. "Fine. Get over here," he added, seizing up his slender boyfriend and determined to get some reciprocation for his trouble.

* * *

Two days later, the two of them were belted into Demyx's Chevrolet and well on their way to the mystery destination. Axel still had no idea what they were doing—Demyx had made sure of that—and seemed to be trying to divine some clue from the road, the trees, the other cars, and whatever else passed into his line of vision. He was wearing swimming trunks with a fire motif, which was a contradiction in Demyx's book (and a crushing disappointment after how he'd looked in that green Speedo…), and one of those witty shirts with the line, Pinch Me, I Must Be Caring across the front. Demyx, on the other hand, was decked out in a loud Hawaiian shirt and baby blue, fish-speckled trunks. He was also singing along to the Beatles—the only band Axel could tolerate without trying to dismantle the CD player responsible—and looking around anxiously for the signs. It didn't matter how many times Demyx drove somewhere, he always had to look for the signs, like the things were going to get up and move just to confuse him.

Axel started to say something over A Hard Day's Night, and Demyx reached out to turn it down. "What?"

"I said we're going up into the mountains?" Axel repeated, frowning around at the thickening underbrush and steadily more winding and steeper roads.

"A little bit," Demyx said lightly. "There's a lake nearby. That's where we're headed."

"And when we get there?"

"You'll see."

Axel crossed his arms angrily and muttered something about "fucking" and "_wet_."

They got out by the docks and Axel followed Demyx like a spooked dog, presumably keeping an eye out for attacking puddles and water fountains. Demyx heard him make a choked sound and turned to see that he'd stopped short and gone bone white in the face. The blond followed his lover's eye to the couple on a jetski zooming past, both whooping and carrying on. "That's not it," he said to Axel lightly. "Sorry."

Not that Demyx hadn't thought about a jetski, but, all things considered, he'd decided it was dangerous. It was easy to get sidetracked with a half-naked Axel clinging to him like a dying person, Axel's smooth, hard chest against his back, both of them wet and dripping, Axel squeezing against him with every unexpected turn and splash, the undeniable temptation to make lots of sudden stops…ah, yes. That would have been _far_ too distracting, and Demyx didn't have that much faith in his driving.

Which was why he'd called on Captain Xigbar. "Hey!" he greeted the one-eyed man, shaking his hand and looking around for the others. "Are the girls here yet?"

"Changing," the older man muttered, rolling his eyes. "I told 'em to just wear the suits over, you know, but _chicks_, man…"

"You're bringing girls?" Axel wanted to know. "And _him_?" he added, nodding toward Xigbar.

"I never said it was a _date_," Demyx reminded him. "And I thought I might need some help handling you."

"I'm here, aren't I?" the redhead growled.

"Consider it an outing with friends," Xigbar said, shrugging. "We're here to make sure nothing happens."

"I didn't know you were that into water," Axel said spitefully.

Xigbar chuckled. "Like a fish, dude!"

"He's been surfing for years," Demyx said proudly. That was how they'd met in the first place—he thought he'd mentioned that to Axel, but it was the kind of thing Axel would forget.

"Figures," the redhead muttered.

In the meantime, Demyx looked up as a pair of blondes made their way out of the changing rooms. Namine in her pristine white one-piece came running up to throw herself into his arms while the scantily clad Larxene made sure to catch every heterosexual eye on the docks as she glided over. Even Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Namine," he greeted her when she got done with Demyx, enduring a quick squeeze from the touchy-feely little urchin. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded of Larxene.

"This is Larxene," Demyx interjected before a fight could erupt. "She works at the music shop with me."

"So you must be Demyx's water-resistant boyfriend," the blonde sneered, extending a hand. She snatched it back when Axel reached for it and barked a laugh. "It's a pleasure," she added demurely over her shoulder, and stalked away towards Xigbar.

"She's…her," Demyx told his boyfriend apologetically. Axel grunted, looking pissed.

"We ready?" Xigbar asked, glancing around at them. "Five of us, right?" he added to Demyx.

"This is everyone," the blond affirmed, nodding.

"Gnarly."

"I want to know what we're _doing_!" Axel announced, crossing his arms.

"It'll be fun, just _come on_, would you?" Demyx wheedled, taking Axel's hand in his and tugging. Contrary to popular belief, this wasn't Demyx's usual tactic—if intimidation or logic stood a chance at working, he would have tried those, but he knew Axel crumpled to begging and pleading and pouting, so that was his weapon of choice around his beloved.

And it worked like a charm. The redhead rolled his eyes, growled, groaned, _sighed_—but in the end he let Demyx drag him on into the garage. Once there, Xigbar took the lead and directed the group to a white, blue, and silver motorboat in the corner. "This one," he said to Demyx. "Amazing deal. We're saving ourselves a bundle, dude."

"You _bought_ a _boat_?" Axel demanded, and Demyx imagined his boyfriend's mind had already jumped ahead to insurance payments and the countless trips necessary to justify the purchase in the first place.

"Of course I didn't _buy_ it, this is a rental," Demyx told him in a placating tone.

Axel didn't seem satisfied with that, but Xigbar was already helping the girls into the boat, so he grudgingly queued up behind Demyx. The blond didn't even need help getting in, so his grizzled captain moved to the wheel while Axel dilly-dallied at the edge. His eyes were locked on the chaotically rocking side of the boat, and it was clear he was having second thoughts about this whole thing. "Demyx," he murmured, trying not to catch the attention of Larxene or Xigbar, "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," his lover assured him, respecting Axel's discretion and keeping his voice low. Demyx outstretched a hand. "Trust me?" he asked, his eyes open and honest. It would have been a very cute moment.

That is, if Larxene hadn't fucked it up.

"Axel's about to piss himself," she pointed out, snickering. Xigbar was quick to join her, and even tender-hearted Namine had to hide a smile behind her hand.

"This was a stupid idea," Axel muttered, flushing immediately.

"Ignore them. C'mon. You can do this," Demyx insisted, quelling his own doubts as he reached for his lover's hand.

Letting out a low sigh, Axel took the offered hand and stepped forward onto the boat, wavering unsteadily. Struck by a sudden panic, he hurried, making the last step more like a hop and stumbling into Demyx's arms—a move that the blond didn't find entirely objectionable, in fact. "You okay?" he asked, steadying the redhead as Axel stepped away from him.

" 'M fine," Axel mumbled, dropping into the seat. Demyx sat beside him, in part because Larxene and Namine had already commandeered the front, and couldn't help but grin when he heard Axel whisper, "_He's_ driving?"

"He's got a license. And you're not one to talk," he pointed out. "Haven't you ever wondered why I don't let you drive anywhere?"

His boyfriend frowned at him. "I figured you were being nice," he muttered, and fell into a sullen silence as Xigbar started up the boat.

Demyx was alternately excited and anxious as his mentor steered them out of the dock zone and started to pick up speed. He was exited because he _loved_ the water, and he was all pent up and bursting from being unable to share that love with his other love, Axel. But he was also frightened that things wouldn't go so well, that Axel was right about it being a stupid idea and somebody would get hurt and it'd be _all his fault_—so having Xigbar and the others there was deeply reassuring.

The boat was really going now, with Xigbar pushing it for being just out of the dock zone, and the girls up front were screaming and giggling and getting splashed. Demyx turned to see that Axel was clinging to the boat with a death grip, his eyes wide with terror as it thrummed and bounced over the waves. Xigbar was specifically hitting the areas with the most waves, so Namine and Larxene were already almost drenched and Axel flinched whenever a stray splash caught him over the side. "Relax!" Demyx called to him above the roar of the motor.

"What?"

"_Relax_! It'll feel better!" And then Demyx realized just how utterly perverted that sounded and he chuckled to himself in embarrassment.

Axel didn't take this advice to heart. Instead he called something Demyx couldn't make out.

"What?"

"Never mind!" the redhead shouted, and flinched sharply to one side in a vain attempt to avoid another splash.

Demyx quickly found that, where he was usually drawn to and transfixed by the water, he was spending most of the ride out with his eyes on Axel. When he looked out at the waves, something drew his eyes back to the aquamarine of Axel's—and when he tried to concentrate on the approaching swell of the lake, he found himself watching that red hair flutter like a kite in the wind, or that shapely body bounce and tense against the on-and-off jolts. It struck Demyx almost as a surprise how much he loved this man right now.

The boat finally slowed, and Xigbar afforded a glance back to see how their victim was taking this. He must've liked what he saw, because he let out a coarse laugh and clapped Axel on the shoulder. "Still with us, dude?"

"For the moment," Axel admitted, his eyes narrowed with suspicion as if he'd been captured by terrorists and was waiting to undergo some new, experimental torture. "How can you enjoy this?" he asked Demyx, grimacing and rubbing his side where it had been hitting the armrest. "It hurts!"

It wasn't exactly true, but Demyx couldn't help himself: "Well, now you know how I feel about sex!" He chuckled at Axel's glare and shrugged. "I told you to relax."

"Who's up for the tube?" Xigbar wanted to know, crossing to the back where the red and blue monstrosity was lashed.

"Tube?" Axel repeated, turning to realize that the thing behind him was, in fact, the dreaded recreational vehicle. Before he could ask Demyx anything about it, though—such as where it was going, who would be in it, and what in the _hell_, if Demyx's predictions were accurate—he caught sight of one of their fellow motorists. There were probably about four people aboard, with a fifth riding along behind in a red and gold blur of a tube. The dark-haired boy was clinging to the thing for dear life as the sadist at the wheel did his best to dislodge the kid. That didn't actually happen until the tube turned completely over, dumping its passenger like a rag doll and necessitating that the boat slow down and the brunette at the front stop squealing whenever they hit a particularly nice wave.

"_Oh_." Axel looked _sick_ with fear.

"I'm up!" Namine volunteered, dragging a lifejacket out of one of the seats while Larxene rooted around for sunglasses. The artist and Demyx helped Xigbar unhook the tube and push it into the water.

"Careful," Demyx said as he held out a hand to catch her if she fell. "You know the signals, right?"

"Point up to go faster, point down to go slower, wave wildly to stop," she recited dutifully. Her little hands curled tightly around two of the handles. "I'm ready, let's _go_!"

"You got it, dudette," Xigbar told her, ruffling her hair only because he knew she couldn't do anything about it.

Meanwhile, Demyx turned back to discover that Axel had shed his tee in favor of a lifejacket of his own. Larxene was helping him strap it on with a little too much enthusiasm, and Demyx was quick to correct her blatant mistakes. "You won't need it until you get in the tube," the blond pointed out, enjoying Axel's shirtlessness nonetheless.

"I don't care," his boyfriend grunted. "I fall in, you get me the hell out, you got that memorized?"

"You're not gonna fall off the _boat_," Demyx groaned, dropping into the middle seat. Axel turned to head for the back again, only for Xigbar to shove him forward.

"Get up there."

Caught off balance, the redhead stumbled back and sat down at the front next to Larxene. He turned to her in surprise and chagrin as she said something Demyx missed—primarily because Xigbar revved the motor and shot towards the bend. Demyx, with difficulty, turned his eyes from the yelping Axel and focused them on Namine. If the tube flipped, someone had to alert Xigbar right away.

Namine turned out to be a tenacious little rider. Demyx had been out with her once before, without Larxene, and she'd fallen off almost immediately both times she rode the thing. This time, though, she hung on with all the determination of an Olympic champion, letting go only to tell Xigbar to jack up the speed. "I can't believe it! She's still holding on!" Demyx said incredulously as the blonde stabbed at the air and grinned.

"Let's see how she handles _this_!" Xigbar replied, pressing hard on the gas.

"Don't go _too_ fast, Xig—oh, there she goes!" Demyx called as Namine's white and gold figure disappeared under the waves. Xigbar killed the engine and circled back, keeping an eye on her as she resurfaced.

This was fortunate, as Demyx got distracted by a very wet and very pissed Axel, who was passing from the front to the back again. "That was _hell_," he announced, dropping into the seat and bristling. He clearly missed the irony in that statement.

It took his boyfriend a few moments to answer. In spite of the lifejacket, Axel was showing a lot of skin, and that skin was wet and glistening. His hair, while not completely flattened to his head (and Demyx wasn't sure if any force on earth could _do_ that to Axel's hair), was very wet and plastered to his shoulders in places, and water ran in rivulets down his sculpted arms, and…in short, Demyx had a ridiculous urge to lick him dry.

He managed to quell that urge with a lingering kiss and smiled sadly. "You're not having fun, huh?" he asked frankly.

Axel clearly recognized that tone. "I wouldn't say _that_, I…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "It's…different."

"Good different or bad different?"

Axel looked a little tongue-tied.

Beside him, Demyx's heart sank. He'd known it would be difficult at first, but he'd _hoped_ Axel would cotton to the idea sooner or later. The lifejacket and boat made swimming a nonissue, but Axel still wasn't getting anything out of it and Demyx was doing what Demyx did best—doubting himself.

"You dudes gonna ride the tube or what?" came Xigbar's voice, and Demyx looked up to see his mentor pulling the tube to the boat's side.

Axel made a sound like a terrified cat. "I'm good here," he mumbled.

Demyx sighed. "Uh…yeah. I don't know if I'm ready yet."

Xigbar glanced back. "Larxene?"

"Count me out," she snapped, straightening her sunglasses and leaning back to sunbathe in the front—that or draw attention from the young men in one of the passing boats.

"Namine, you want to go again?" Demyx asked her.

She coughed, shaking her head. "I'm—still a little—dizzy from…last time," she got out between a few more coughs and gasps.

"Nobody's going?" Xigbar asked, looking around. When he didn't get a response, he shrugged. "Well, we can ride around a bit and look for someplace to swim," he suggested, rubbing the back of his neck. Axel looked away, Demyx just kind of shrugged, Larxene said nothing, and Namine, trying to lighten the mood, nodded brightly.

Not far off, the boat from before was passing by, and one of the occupants pointed out a cloud. The brunette at the front turned and thought it looked like a pair of men having sex. Of course, that didn't really say much because she usually thought things like that.

Perhaps in some way this far removed and completely unrelated event affected Axel's next action, because he suddenly and inexplicably changed his mind. "Fine!" he erupted, rising and throwing up his hands. His eyes widened as he nearly lost his balance, and he quickly plunked himself down on the seat again. "I'll ride on the stupid tube!" he said regardless.

"Atta boy!" Xigbar shouted, pumping his fist.

It didn't have quite the same effect on Demyx. "Are you sure?" he asked meekly. "I mean, I never meant to _force_ y—"

"Look," the redhead cut him off sharply, not looking his lover in the eye. He rose again, putting a hand on the side of the boat to support himself and resting the other on his hip. "I hate seeing you upset, and I _really_ hate it when it's my fault. This…" He shuddered. "This is _not_ my idea of a good time, but I'll do it for you. I hope that's enough."

Demyx hesitated, biting his lip. It felt so much like he was pushing this, and yet…and yet Axel was finally giving him what he wanted, and damned if he didn't take full advantage. The blond hopped up and kissed his lover full on the mouth—or that's what would have happened without the inconvenience of physics. Instead, Demyx's sudden movement made the boat lurch, jolting Xigbar almost off his feet and sending the couple sprawling. "Sorry," Demyx mumbled into Axel's shoulder, coloring. He got up on his hands and knees, looking his boyfriend over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think," Axel said with a grimace, extricating his elbow from under one of the chairs. "What was that, exactly?"

"This," Demyx replied, and kissed him soundly. This one was more intimate than he'd been in some time, and Axel was actually a little dreamy-eyed when it ended. Then Demyx helped him up, the two of them clambering into the back seats to keep from falling again as the boat rocked chaotically above a sudden slew of waves. As Xigbar steadied the tube for him, Axel looked at the water like a condemned man at his noose.

"Demyx, this is gonna sound stupid," he breathed, leaning back a little and trying not to look directly at the lake. "I'm _scared_. Okay? I…I mean…" He shook his head, looking like he wanted to take it back, like maybe it wasn't as bad as he was making it sound. But the words were already out and he sighed, closing his eyes. "Ever since I was a kid. _Terrified_ of drowning. I can't stand being in the water, where there's…there's just nothing _down there_, where it could close over your head any minute…"

The old doubts came up, the old lack of faith—but Demyx beat them down. Axel had agreed, he wouldn't back out now (not with Xigbar and Larxene around), so Demyx had to step up to the plate. "Axel," he said softly. It sounded like he was going to say something like, "I won't let you get hurt," or "I'll make sure you come out of this." "This thing isn't gonna let you down," he said instead, tugging at the lifejacket. Almost as an afterthought, he added, "And I'll be right there with you. I wouldn't let you do this alone."

He was a little surprised to hear Axel's sigh of relief. "That's good to hear," the redhead said with a wry smile. "Because I know _this thing_," he added, tugging on Demyx's arm, "isn't gonna let me down either."

Demyx smiled nervously, hoping he looked stronger than he felt, and pulled on a lifejacket while Xigbar coaxed Axel into the tube. The redhead at first didn't understand how it worked—he figured it was a tube like any other tube with a hole clear through, but this one had a bottom to keep from losing its passengers prematurely. Once Axel was in, gripping the handles and looking paralyzed, Demyx allowed himself a quick dip and seized the side to boost himself in. Ignoring his boyfriend's protests of, "No—_no_, you'll turn it _over_—!" the blond squeezed in beside him, making all kinds of flattering sounds as he moved against the plastic and rubbing against Axel more than was probably necessary.

"You lovebirds ready?" Xigbar called, already crossing to the wheel.

"You know it!" Demyx shouted brightly, positioning himself about half behind Axel to support him. The redhead made a noncommittal noise, not trusting himself to speak.

As the boat started to move, though, Axel suddenly got much more talkative—and more colorful. Demyx could hear him murmuring "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit—!" gradually getting louder and more panicked—like a kid who has just realized he got on completely the wrong roller coaster.

"You're gonna be fine," Demyx told him, resting his chin over Axel's shoulder in a hands-off attempt to comfort him. "Here we go, hang on!"

Xigbar kicked it into gear as the cord pulled taut and the tube tilted upward, rolling and bouncing along the waves like a paper bag in a windstorm. Axel let out a scream at first, but then seemed to lose his voice, too busy clinging to the tube and shrinking back against Demyx. "It's all right, silly!" the blond called above the waves and the motor both, laughing. The fact that everything was going smoothly had him emboldened and relaxed.

It was wet and loud, lake water slapping against them in waves that were impossible to avoid. Xigbar was turning now, arcing back and forth to make sure they hit the waves the boat itself created. Once or twice the tube went several feet up in the air and Demyx nearly lost his hold, but Axel seemed to be gripping it too firmly to be shaken off.

And something amazing was happening. Demyx didn't notice at first, too focused on the waves and staying with the boat, but he gradually realized that an unconscious grin was spreading over his boyfriend's face. It seemed Axel's love of thrill rides had conquered his fear of water, manifesting itself in an ear-splitting whoop as the tube crashed over the waves. That sound was enough to release Demyx from all responsibility, and he whooped and shouted alongside his lover, the two of them laughing and carrying on like a pair of kids with a new toy.

"Faster?"

"What?"

"_Faster_?"

A flicker of uncertainty crossed Axel's face, but then he grinned and nodded. Demyx, knowing the redhead wouldn't let go for any reason, freed one hand just long enough to jab a finger at the sky. He saw Namine, keeping an eye from the back, turn to alert Xigbar, and the men braced themselves as the boat picked up speed. The tube was skidding faster, hitting harder, careening wilder, and Demyx felt that thrill of something like fear as he wondered for an instant whether or not he could keep holding on. If Axel experienced this same flash of doubt, he didn't show it. After a moment of readjustment, he went right back to shouting in excitement.

After a long while, though, it started to get old—the tube hit too hard, the splashes got too cold and painful, and Demyx was afraid it'd be dangerous to go any faster. Axel shouted something just as it crossed the blond's mind to stop.

"What?"

"_What_?" Axel called, blinking as a spray of water caught him in the face.

"I said _what_!"

"I'm ready to stop!"

"Okay!" Demyx looked towards the boat, making a slicing motion with his hand. But Xigbar didn't slow, and he frowned.

"—n't they stopping?" Axel demanded, gasping a little as the tube jerked erratically over a wave.

"Namine's not paying attention!"

"What?"

"_Namine_!" Demyx shouted, pointing. Axel seemed to get the message, and after a minute he let go with one hand, too, both of them waving wildly at the boat. Right now it was still fine, Demyx though anxiously, but if Namine didn't wise up soon and they fell off, there were plenty of other boats around—and swimmers weren't easy to spot…

Almost as soon as the notion crossed his mind, the tube hit one of the waves just right and went flying upward. Demyx couldn't follow the exact path—maybe it turned sideways, maybe it was all the way upside down, maybe he just lost his grip—all he knew was he was in the water, and the world was darkness and cold and wet and blue. He resurfaced, unable to restrain a joyous yell. That had been _awesome_.

"Demyx!"

He whirled with a sinking feeling, remembering, and found that Axel's lifejacket had dragged the redhead up to the surface. Axel seemed to be struggling against it, though, flailing and kicking in what seemed to be an attempt to fly out of the water.

"I'm here!" Demyx called just as Axel added, "You okay?"

The blond was a little surprised in passing to not that Axel was worried about him at a time like this, but right now his concern was his lover, and he knifed towards Axel. "It's okay, it's okay, hang on to me," he said, knowing it would be Axel's instinct to climb on top of him and trying to calm the younger man down.

Fortunately, Axel seemed content to cling to his lover and tremble, still gasping and panting and sniffing. "It got up my nose," he told Demyx forlornly. "I forgot how much that shit _hurts_…"

The blond chuckled and Axel slapped his shoulder with a muted splash. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm just laughing because I know the feeling," Demyx told him not entirely truthfully. "Anyway, it looks like they spotted us," he added, since Xigbar was circling back to them.

"Thank _god_," Axel mumbled with a heavy sigh, dropping his head almost to Demyx's shoulder. "I was _not_ counting on this."

"Me neither," Demyx admitted apologetically. "But it was fun, wasn't it?" he added, his voice rising uncertainly.

"Yeah," Axel assured him immediately. "Yeah, that was…I mean, it was terrifying, but fun."

They fell silent, Demyx treading water to help the lifejackets keep them afloat. Axel was close enough that Demyx could feel his lover's breath against his clavicle, and the constant movement was brushing them both against one another in interesting ways, and Demyx knew exactly where Axel's thoughts were going, and Demyx's own thoughts were headed in the direction of Axel's legs locking around his hips…

"Hey…"

"Mmmh?"

"Do you wanna have sex?" the blond asked softly, unable to fight back the inevitable blush that followed.

Axel perked up.

Demyx knew why. Demyx hadn't talked sex in _weeks_. In fact, Axel often said that his boyfriend was so gay he hadn't even _thought_ about sex for weeks (which was beyond untrue—Demyx found abstinence extremely hard, but just as rewarding in the end). They hadn't actually coupled as yet—there'd been some handjobs here and some blowjobs there on both sides, but Demyx made it very clear that penetration was out of the question until he gave the okay.

In answer, Axel ground his hips against his boyfriend's playfully. "We should do this more often," he whispered huskily into Demyx's ear, pleased with the shiver that ran down the blond's back.

But they cut the celebratory copulating short for another time as Xigbar pulled the boat up alongside them. "I'm so sorry!" Namine was saying immediately. "We got into this discussion and I just _forgot_—I completely didn't mean to, are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, we're fine," Demyx assured her even though Axel muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "_Not_ fine." He started to warn her against doing it again, but Namine's slightly red eyes and Xigbar's stern look was enough to tell him that his mentor had already chewed her out for it. "Axel first," he said instead, primarily because he knew Xigbar made it his mission in life to ensure the eternal suffering of Demyx's boyfriend past and present.

The two of them pried Axel off him, and Demyx gave his lover's ass a little squeeze as he pushed Axel over the side. This made the redhead freeze and turn a blushing smirk on his boyfriend. He was _so_ getting some for this, Demyx promised silently. Now it was just a matter of ditching the rest of the crew.

If mind-reading was included in Xigbar's list of superpowers, Demyx didn't know about it, but he strongly suspected it after the look his mentor gave him. "We've still got this thing for the day, dudes," he reminded them sternly. "We gotta figure out what to do with her."

"The swing!" Namine crooned, and she and Larxene took up a chant of "Swing! Swing! Swing!"

"Majority wins," Xigbar informed them with a pointed leer.

"What's the swing?" Axel asked in a small voice. Demyx didn't get a chance to answer before Xigbar slammed on the gas and they were off at full bore, making it impossible to explain over the motor. As it happened, it was probably better in the long run for Axel to see for himself just what exactly the swing was.

It turned out to be nothing more and nothing less than a rope tied to a tree. There were a few kids already up on the embankment, which leveled out a good ten feet above the water, and as Axel watched in horror, a black-haired kid swung out over the lake and let go with a yell. The redhead shot Demyx a deeply frightened look and seized hold of the boat as if to say, "You'll never take me alive!"

But the blond was laughing, waving a dismissive hand. "No, no. You're done for the day, if you want. That was _more_ than enough," he added even though he didn't quite mean it. But he reminded himself that Axel was taking the relationship slow like Demyx wanted, so Demyx could at least take this water thing slow like Axel wanted.

Namine and Larxene were already headed for the embankment, and Demyx joined them for a quick jump before taking over for Xigbar. Then he spent his time dragging Axel into his lap and drawing lazy circles around the redhead's shoulders—which was nice even though Axel still smelled strongly of sunscreen and kept trying to goad Demyx into ditching and finding a quiet bush somewhere. "Not on the boat, Axel," Demyx protested, squirming to get Axel's mouth away from his ear.

The redhead seemed to give up. "_Man_," he sighed, dropping his head onto Demyx's shoulder. "This is gonna take _forever_."

"You could come swimming with us," Demyx told him.

Axel's head snapped up and he glared at him.

"Just a suggestion," Demyx mumbled, shrugging.

They spent the rest of the day out on the boat, alternately swimming, tubing, and lying around. Axel couldn't be coaxed into any of it, so while the others quickly turned into living, breathing prunes, he remained smooth as a peanut. Once the sun finished drying him off, it was hard to tell he'd been in the water at all.

But the whole experience was not without its effect. Being on the boat definitely made Axel more comfortable around water—he even shed his lifejacket after a time, which Demyx appreciated more than he knew. He was also much less skittish getting out of the boat than getting in, and as a direct result he managed to slip and fall sideways into the water. Demyx dove in after him, knowing full well that Axel's ineffectual flailing would only help him sink like a stone; so, but for a bruise from hitting the boat on the way down, Axel left the lake none the worse for wear.

"Candy?" Demyx suggested in the store when they had to turn in the keys. Axel, wrapped in a towel and silent, seemed subdued—extinguished, even. And Demyx knew nothing brought up Axel's spirits like candy.

But the redhead's eyes only roved over the shelves and he shrugged. "Nothing's calling me."

Demyx admitted there wasn't a huge selection, but there were _Butterfingers_, and Axel's lack of love for Butterfingers was something the blond would never understand.

"I'm gonna bail, dude," Xigbar announced, ruffling Demyx's hair as he passed. Demyx frowned, seized the offending wrist, and twisted sharply. _Really_ now. Xigbar knew better than to mess with the 'do.

"Buh bye!" the blond called brightly, and Xigbar gave a half-hearted wave with his good hand before vanishing back to his truck.

"Thanks for bringing me! It was _great_!" Namine said, enclosing each of them in a delighted squeeze of a hug.

Not far from her, Larxene popped her bubblegum. "See you, freaks," she said bluntly, and went for the door with her heels clicking and her hips swaying.

Demyx and Axel murmured their goodbyes—Axel out of the unusual lethargy the trip brought on and Demyx out of an anxiety over whatever was wrong with Axel. But Demyx just wasn't the type to ask outright. If Axel wanted to share, he'd share, and it wasn't Demyx's place to ask.

Even so, this silence really pushed the blond's patience to the limit. Axel was usually pretty vocal about it if something was bothering him, and Demyx wasn't used to him being so quiet just in general. Even when Demyx put on Jesse McCartney, against whom Axel was known to audibly and colorfully protest, the redhead didn't seem to notice. "Axel," Demyx said finally, unable to keep silent any longer. But the rest of the words died in his throat, and he avoided Axel's penetrating gaze.

The redhead sat back with a sigh. "That was different," he murmured. "That was…scary. But I have a feeling almost like…" Demyx glanced over and saw that he was scratching his temple nervously. "Almost like I _needed_ that. If that makes any sense," Axel added with a rueful chuckle.

"It does," Demyx said quickly. It didn't, but it did.

"I love you, Demyx."

Demyx looked over at him in surprise, like he thought Axel was joking. But those aquamarine eyes were very serious, and Demyx felt his heart pound in an exciting way that hadn't happened in a while. "I love you, too," he said, trying not to make it sound too light, but the same time feeling silly for saying so. After upwards of eleven guys like Axel—guys who put up with him, had their fun, and bailed—it felt strange to say those words and mean them.

Axel seemed satisfied with that and they fell into a comfortable silence, letting Jesse whine about beautiful souls in the background. "Oh, and sorry about Larxene," Demyx said suddenly. "I probably should've warned you—" Axel made a noise then and the blond glanced over to see that he looked annoyed.

"Would you stop apologizing for stuff?" Axel asked bluntly. "Seriously. Stop it. It makes a guy all kinds of uncomfortable."

"Sorry."

"You're doing it again!"

Demyx bit his tongue. That one had just slipped out, but he almost couldn't help laughing at it anyway—and he knew if he did, Axel would think he said it on purpose.

But Axel didn't seem to notice.

"Oh! Oh—_ooo_! There there there!"

Demyx looked over sharply, concerned that his boyfriend had figured out a way to orgasm in record timing, and discovered that Axel was looking out the window, his hands pressed up against the glass like an excited kid's. "Calling me loud and clear!" he informed Demyx, jabbing a finger at the ice cream shop they were about to pass.

Axel had a ridiculous passion for vanilla with cinnamon imperials on top, which Demyx found contradictory—but then, Demyx found many things about Axel contradictory. And after the trauma of the day and the disappointment at the store earlier, the blond figured he owed it to his boyfriend to grab him some ice cream.

So they stopped for a quick purchase and headed back to the car, Axel latching onto one of his favorite subjects: his best friend, Roxas. Demyx had met Roxas several times, but didn't find him quite as stimulating as Axel did. In fact, Demyx thought he was a bit on the boring side, especially when he'd had too much sea-salt and went from barely talking to falling silent entirely.

"—which is around the time Riku got involved, and you know him—he and Roxas can't so much as look at each other without finding something to fight about, so…er. Demyx?" Axel blinked, assuming an expression that was simply too innocent for the situation. "Dem? What's the m—?"

"I'm pulling over," Demyx informed him. The blond tried to concentrate on the road, praying that god and gravity both would keep that dollop of vanilla right where it was.

"What's with you?" Axel demanded, but his boyfriend had already wrenched the car onto a back street and put it in park. Thanking god and gravity, Demyx undid his seatbelt and leaned over Axel to very carefully and deliberately lick away the long smear down the side of the redhead's mouth. He felt his tongue sizzle with just a hint of cinnamon, and for a minute indulged in the silly idea that he'd cheated death. Then he drew away with Axel staring at him in astonishment. _Now?_ those aquamarine eyes seemed to ask.

_Now,_ Demyx's answered, but then he wavered. "What about, uh…" God, he'd never get used to this. "Lube?" he whispered apologetically, as if some nun nearby might hear him and be terribly offended.

Axel's hand dove under the passenger seat and came up with a bright blue bottle. "Don't ask," he said when Demyx showed signs of the inquisitive sort.

That left, however, the issue of the ice cream. It was clear that Axel was deliberating, trying to decide what to sacrifice—ice cream or sex, and Demyx saw fit to make it easy on him.

The blond gently took the cone from him, looking suggestively from the ice cream to Axel, and smirked as the redhead caught on. "This," Demyx purred, "is going to get _messy_."

* * *

Author's Note: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST JESSE MCCARTNEY. I just batted him about a bit because I felt like it, and poo on you if you've got an issue with that. (Axel's toleration of the Beatles is supposed to be a subtle reference to Quinton Flynn, but I suck at subtle references.)

This whole thing is basically a draft. Demyx and Axel are developed (even though Demyx seems a little schizo), but everyone else is paper thin. I've got this silly image of Xigbar as a grizzled manperson with rough edges, crude language, and excessive testosterone, so painting him as his surfer dude self was hard for me (and I think my usual interpretation leaked in anyway).

And Demyx would totally love Butterfingers. XD


End file.
